Fallacy
by JS Abhi
Summary: "First impression is the last impression." Not always true.


**A/N In this OS Dushyant, Kavin and Nikhil are newly joined in CID. Keep this in mind while reading the OS :D.**

**Have a happy read.**

* * *

Three men were standing on the road. All of them were soaked in water because of the heavy rainfall at the moment. They didn't had anything to cover them from the rainfall and neither the night sky was helping.

"Iss gadi ko bhi abhi kharab hona tha." Kavin spoke, kicking the wheel of his car. Dushyant and Nikhil shared a glance and sighed. Dushyant said, "Ab gadi ko marke kya hoga? Thodi der shaant khade raho. Koi gadi jaati hogi toh madat mangenge na."

Kavin looked at him in fierce. "I know, okay? Tum mujhe mat sikhao."

Dushyant spoke calmly. "Mai tumhe kuch bhi sikha nahi raha hun, okay? I am just saying ki thoda shant ho jao."

Kavin pointed his finger at him. "Dekho tum.."

Nikhil interrupted him. "Sir please. Aap dono kyun jhagad rahe hai? Please calm down."

"Yeh tum ise batao na!", Kavin said. Dushyant just glanced at him and jerked his head away. Nikhil was going to say something again but then he saw a car passing by. He quickly signalled both of his seniors and tried to stop he car. But as soon as he saw who was driving the car, he backed up. He looked at his seniors in horror who also moved back in shock.

"Sir ?", Nikhil blurted.

The person rolled the window down. He was confused to find them standing on the road, that too at this hour of night.

"Tum teeno yahan kya kar rahe ho?". He asked them softly.

Nikhil glanced at Kavin, wishing he would answer. So did Dushyant. Kavin gave them a deadly glare before answering as, "Vo..Daya sir..aaj chutti thi na toh hum log zara bahar ghumne keliye gae the. Ab ghar wapis hi jaa rahe the ke gadi kharab ho gai. Aur itni barish mein toh dur tak jaa bhi nahi sakte, raat bhi kafi ho gai hai, koi dikh bhi nahi raha aur ghar bhi kafi dur hai na, toh issliye.."

Daya was just looking at him while trying very hard to suppress his own smile. "Kyun tum logonke paas phone nahi hai kya?"

They all turned their head down answering him as, "Battery khatam ho gai hai sir."

Daya shook his head in disappointment. "Tum log bhi na." They were all standing there feeling ashamed. Daya smiled at them and then signalled them to hop on. "Chalo ab. Mere ghar chalo. Iss barish mein aur bhigne ki zarurat nahi hai."

Dushyant spoke instantly. "Magar sir hum toh gile.." but he had to shut his mouth because of Daya's deadly glance. Less much he knew that Kavin was also giving him the same look.

The three settled themselves inside the car. None of them sat on the front seat. They knew, they would feel more comfortable on the back seat.

Daya was quietly enjoying all of their actions. He knew this kind of hesitation very well. After all, he was also a mere junior in starting phase of his career.

He ignited the car. The vehicle was moving swiftly on the road. There were only a few vehicles which could be seen running on the road. On some other days, it would be a rare symptom in a city like Mumbai, but today it was really raining quite heavily.

"Sir", Nikhil spoke, "Aap itni raat ko, vo bhi itni tez baarish mein bahar..I mean, koi zaruri kaam tha kya?"

Daya shook his head negatively. "Nahi Nikhil, zaruri kaam toh nahi. Mai toh bas apne ek dost ke ghar gaya tha. Unka ghar Ganpati jee aate hai na, issliye bas aashirvaad lene gaya tha." He continued with a smile. "Magar dekho na kitna late ho gaya."

Kavin asked in confusion. "Kyun sir? Aapne khana nahi khaya kya?"

"Khane ki baat nahi hai Kavin. Abhijeet ghar par meri raha dekh raha hoga na, issliye."

And all the three boys became quiet listening Abhijeet's name. They shared a meaningful look. Daya noticed this. He felt confused as he observed their behaviour. Hence, he asked them about it.

"Kya hua tum teeno ko? Abhi ka naam sunte hi sabh chup kyun ho gae? Usse daant khali hai kya?"

"Sir please", Nikhil spoke in annoyance, "Hum Abhijeet sir ke baremein koi bhi baat nahi karna chahte."

"Koi bhi baat nahi karna chahte matlab?", Daya said looking more curious now than confused.

"Sir, parso unhone kaise aapko sab logonke saamne daanta. Hume bilkul bhi acha nahi laga." Kavin spoke with a frown.

Dushyant added as, "Aur sir aap dono toh ek hi rank pe hai na, fir aapne unhe apne aapko dantne kyun diya? Aapne unse kuch kaha kyun nahi. Mana ki aapne galti ki magar firbhi sir, koi kisiko itna daantta.."

And he was stopped by the loud laughter of Daya echoing in the car. The three were surprised at first by this sudden laughter but then their expressions again turned to being annoyed. They kept numb and watched their senior silently as he was still laughing very loudly. "Yaar tumlog bhi na." Daya said. "Najane kya, kya sochte rehte ho."

Kavin spoke. "Magar sir.."

Daya interrupted him as, "Kavin, usne mujhe issliye danta kyunki uss samay meri galti thi. Yeh toh tum log bhi jaante ho na yaar. Ab Ismein rank ki baat Kahan se aai?"

"Lekin fir bhi sir", Dushyant said, "Sabh juniors ke saamne aapko aise daatna... That's not right sir. CID ne unhe yeah haa toh nahi diya hai."

Daya shook his head in disappointment. "Use yeh haq hai Dushyant. Aur kisine use diya nahi, usne khud kamaya hai yeh haq." Saying so he glanced at their faces through the front mirror and got to know that they were still not convinced. He smiled sweetly on that and said. "Tum logonko itni choti choti batein dilko nahi lagani chahiye. Kabhi agar ACP sir ki daant suni, toh kahi resign hi na kar do tumlog."

"ACP sir kya itna zyada dattein hai, sir?", Nikhil asked in surprise. Daya laughed at that.

"Aur nahi toh kya. Aapke Abhijeet sir ne jitna mujhe daanta na usse teen guna zyada daant aapke Abhijeet sir Ko padi hogi ACP sir se, vo bhi meri wajah se."

Kavin asked him in confusion. "Aapki wajah se kyun?"

Daya sighed. "Kyunki bhaisahab ne mujhe bachane mein koi kasar nahi chodi hogi."

The three glanced at each other, then Kavin said. "Hum kuch samjhe nahi sir."

Daya stopped the car infront of his residence and smiled turning towards them. He said teasingly as, "Filhal toh aaplog CID mein nae (new) hai, jaise hi kuch din aur ho jaenge, khudbakhud samaj jaoge."

They all nodded in confusion. Daya signalled them to get down of the car, so they did, hearing, "Tum log darwaze ke paas jaakar khade raho. Mai gadi park karke aya. Aur haan, bell mat bajana, mere paas chabi hai."

They did as per told and stood near the house door. After a few moments, Daya too joined them. He removed his key and gave them a warning as, "Tum log bilkul awaaz nahi karna. Shayad bade sahab soo rahe hai." All nodded. So, he opened the door and gave them space to enter. The three of them walked inside the house and saw Abhijeet who was lying haphazardly on the couch in the hall. His one hand was on the magazine resting on his abdomen while the other was dangling down. They shared a look when found Daya coming back after locking the door.

Daya found them staring at Abhijeet. A smile caught his lips as he remembered the childish complaints of his juniors. He signalled them to follow him. He took them towards the guest room and shut the door behind.

"Tum log haath-mun dhokar kapde badal lo. Iss cupboard mein kuch extra kapde hai. Tum logonko aajaenge theek se." They nodded, so he added more. "Fresh honeke baad bahar aajana. Yeh Abhi bhi bina khae hi soo gaya hoga. Mai khana garam kar deta hun. San saath mein milkar khaenge. Okay?" They all nodded once more with a grin. Daya too smiled back at them and then went away from there, not before settling two big and two small towels over the bed.

"Acha hua na ki hume raaste mein Daya sir mil gae?", Dushyant said. Nikhil nodded in excitement. "I know right." Kavin shook his head in disappointment as he plugged the charger to his phone. "Baadmein sir se unka phone magna mat bhulna. Gharpar batana padega ki aaj nahi aarahe."

Dushyant snickered at Nikhil. "Dekho kaun bol raha hai."

Kavin spoke in anger, "Tumhari problem kya hai Haan? Humesha kyun mere piche pade rehte ho?"

Dushyant said in annoyance. "Dekho agar tum mazak bhi nahi samajhte toh issmein mera koi kasur nahi hai. Aur vaisebhi.."

"SIR!", Nikhil blurted. "Sir please. At least humare seniors ke ghar mein toh na ladiye."

Both looked at him, then eachother and then jerked their heads in opposite directions, clearly annoyed.

_Meanwhile outside_

"Pata nahi kaisa insaan hai yeh. Saara khana fridge mein rakh diya. Are, kya pata nahi tha use ke mai aaunga? Khudko toh koi bhuk pyaas lagti nahi, chala hai mujhe bhi Ironman banane." Daya was murmuring in annoyance while putting the food in the microwave.

"Kitni baar kahan hai ise ki meri raah na dekha karo. Ab aise soo raha hai, subah pura badan akad jaega. Fir pura din irritated rahega. Upar se bimaar bhi hai. Pata nahi itna ziddi kyun kyu yeh." And he jerked his head away completely frustrated, waiting for the food to become hot.

After the dinner was ready, he set the plates on the dinning table and moved out to wake his buddy up.

When he came in the hall, Abhijeet was still sleeping in his previous position. Daya went near him and carefully removed the magazine from beneath his hand and kept it on the table. At that time a realisation struck him that Abhijeet's hand was still warm. He instantly placed a hand over Abhijeet's forehead and then on his neck. A sigh escaped his mouth in sadness.

"Ise toh wapas bukhar chad gaya. Keh raha tha mai ki nahi jata aaj Adi ke ghar. Koi bura nahi maanta voh. Magar isse kon jeet sakta hai?". He looked at his buddy in irritation. "Sahi naam rakha hai maa jee ne. 'Abhijeet'." And his irritation got vanished as a soft smile replaced the frown on his face.

Just then heard a coughing noise coming from the guest room. He turned his attention towards it and saw the three boys standing there in hesitation. He signalled them to occupy the seats beside the couch and they did so. Then he again turned his attention towards Abhijeet.

He softly held his hand and patted on his forehead. "Abhijeet..Abhi..chalo utho." Abhijeet grunted in irritation but Daya was not going to buy any of those. He shook his shoulder a little bit and again ruffled his hair. "Abhiiiii..chalo yaar..Dinner bhi toh karna hai na."

"Kya hai yaar Daya..", Abhijeet spoke finally, though in a low, sleepy tone. "Mujhe nahi karna dinner..Mujhe sone de yaar.."

"Bilkul nahi", Daya said in a strict tone. "Chalo utho. Ek toh khudka khayal nahi rakhte. Subah bukhar utar gaya tha na tumhara. Firse kaise chada liya tumne?"

Abhijeet opened his eyes in frustration. "Mai tumhara intezaar kar raha tha. Magar sahab toh itni der se aae hai ke pucho mat..Jao yaar tum yahanse. Mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni."

Daya shook his head and helped him to sit up. "Mai kyun jau? Ek toh khana nahi khaya tumne, toh matlab medicines bhi nahi li hongi. Abhi, tum kya ab bache ho? Khud ka khayal nahi rakh sakte?" Abhijeet was going to say something but Daya interrupted him in a strict tone. "Chup! Bilkul chup! Kuch bhi nahi kahoge tum ab. Mai soup lekar aa raha hun. Bina nakhreke peena hai voh tumhe. Uske baad chup chap medicines lekar sojana hai. Samjhe?"

Abhijeet ignored him and said in anger. "ACP sir ka phone tha. Kal subah case ki report submit karne ko kaha hai. Ab mai kahanse lau case ki report? Woh toh aap janab ne banai hi nahi."

Daya bit his tongue remembering ..

_"Daya, maine mamla toh sambhal liya hai magar parso sir case ki report mangenge mujhse. Ready kar ke rakhna, samjhe?"_

_"Are chill boss! Mai hun na. Jhat se report bana dunga, vo bhi aaj hi. Tum bas araam karo."_

_..._

"Yaar Boss, don't worry. Mai aaj raat jakkar bana dunga voh report. Kal tum sir ke paas submit kar dena." Daya said in a carefree tone though everyone saw a tensed smile present on his lips.

Abhijeet jerked his head away. "Agar tumne kal phir ACP sir se mujhe daant khilwai na, toh bata de raha hun, mai sir ko sab kuch sach sach bata dunga."

Daya looked at him in horror. "Kya bata doge tum sir ko?"

Abhijeet said in frustration. "Yahi ki wo case maine nahi, tumne lead kiya tha, aur voh saari galtiyan mujhse nahi, tumse hui thi."

Daya smiled on his irritation which instantly got replaced with a frown as Abhijeet had started pressing his head now.

"Firse sar dard shuru?", Daya asked in concern.

Abhijeet nodded, now closing his eyes. "Mai apne room mein jaaraha hun Daya." He stood up with that but Daya held his hand because he knew Abhijeet would be feeling weak. "Mai chodta Hun tumhe."

"Chand pe nahi jaa raha Mai." Abhijeet spoke. His tone lower than before but irritation at it's peak.

"Astronaut ka costume toh mere paas vaise bhi nahi hai." Daya grinned at him.

Abhijeet whined. "I hate you!"

Daya supported him as he lead him towards his room. "I love you too boss."

The three men sitting in the hall were watching their seniors in complete silence. They were now understanding what their Daya sir actually meant by his words before.

"Humne Abhijeet sir ko galat samjha na sir?", Nikhil asked his both seniors. Each of them looking down in guilt. None spoke anything after that.

After some minutes, Daya came in the hall to call his juniors for dinner. But when he saw the three sitting there with sad expressions, he asked them in confusion. "Ab kya hua tum teenon ko?"

The three looked at him in jerk. They were gazing at each other's face, deciding who will answer. Finally Dushyant decided that he will, so he spoke as. "Sir kuch nahi. Hum toh bas Abhijeet sir ke baremein hi soch rahe the."

Daya added in fake confusion. "Abhijeet sir ke baremein? Kya?"

Dushyant glanced at Kavin before answering as. "Sir kuch nahi..voh..vo bimar the na, aur hummese kisiko bhi iss baremein pata nahi tha toh.." He downed his head. "..Isliye."

"Vaise.." Kavin added in order to cut the tension in the atmosphere. "Unhe yeh bukhar kabse hai?"

"Kal shaam se." Daya said. "Subah toh utar bhi gaya tha magar isne firse chada liya." He added in disappointment. Then he glanced at the time. "Kher. Chalo tum log bhi utho, dinner kar lete hai." All nodded and stood up when Nikhil remembered. "Sir kya aap hume aapka phone de sakte hai? Vo gharpe bataya nahi haina ke aaj raat nahi aane wale, maa raah dekh rahi hogi." Daya nodded and handed him his phone.

"Gharpar phone karlena phir undar aa jana. Saath mein khana khaenge. Okay?"

The three nodded once again, so he started leaving from there. They traced his way till he completely disappeared. A sigh escaped Kavin's mouth and a smile was dangling on Dushyant's face while Nikhil was just feeling guilty for misunderstanding his senior.

Dushyant said with the same smile present on his lips. "Kabhi bhi kisiko itni jaldi judge nahi karna chahiye na?" Nikhil nodded. "Mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha ki Abhijeet sir ne yeh sab Daya sir ko further enquiry se bachane keliye kiya tha."

There was a moment of silence prevailing between them after that, till Kavin spoke. "Vaise Dushyant.." Dushyant glanced at him so he added. "Agar kabhi tune aisi galti ki, toh tujhe kaun bachaega?"

Dushyant too added in a teasing tone. "Kyun? Tum ho na. Mai toh ACP sir ke aage tumhara hi naam lunga, ke mujhse galti issliye hui kyunki Kavin ne mujhse vaisa karne ko kaha tha."

Kavin looked at him in shock. "Abe oye! Tu mujhe fasa dega?"

Nikhil laughed at him. "Dushyant sir, yeh sahi hai. Mai bhi yahi karunga." But he had to shut his mouth as Kavin gave him a deadly glare. "Tum mera naam aage karoge?"

Nikhil instantly shook his head negatively. "No sir..mai toh bas.."

Dushyant interrupted him with, "Toh iska matlab mera naam aage karoge, haan?" Nikhil looked at him with wide eyes. "Are sir, ma..maine aisa kab kaha?" Again Kavin spoke. "Toh iska matlab mera naam loge tum?" Now Nikhil was looking at both of them in fear when he suddenly remembered something.

"Aa..sir..maine gharpar toh phone kiya hi nahi. Mai abhi aya phone karke." And he left from there instantly making both Dushyant and Kavin share a high-five as they laughed on his odd behaviour.

* * *

**A/N I personally think this isn't good. It's just an idea which came to my mind so I decided to pen it down.**

**I have wrote this in quiet a hurry so I am really very sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**Please do review if you liked this one. **

**Have a nice day and take care,**

**Janhvi.**


End file.
